


teacher’s pet

by shoyaoyaoya



Series: k-12 feat. nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, M/M, Underage Sex, donghyuck issa bitch, im sorry :’(, jeno and renjun are 25, lowercase intended!!, renjun and jeno are married, student!donghyuck, student!jaemin, teacher!jeno, teacher!renjun, while jaem and hyuck are 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyaoyaoya/pseuds/shoyaoyaoya
Summary: inspired by the song teacher’s pet by melanie martinez
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: k-12 feat. nct [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	teacher’s pet

**Author's Note:**

> well uHm this sucks asf but hope you will still enjoy!!

⌸ you said it’s for all the  
right reasons baby,  
don’t care ‘bout grades  
just call me your lady ⌸

⎓

“mr. na, you’re failing” the student in front of him just stay his head low as he fidgets with his fingers. jeno stood up from his sit and went behind of the black haired boy who was currently shaking because of nervousness. jeno suddenly throw his hands at the table that made the boy infront of him jump a little.

“sir lee, i think this is inappropriate” jaemin muttered as he turned around to look at his teacher while he was trapped by some strong arms, “i don’t think so mr. na” soon jaemin could feel lips in his knowing its from the older. he was taken aback with the sudden action but soon respond back.

the older pulled out of the hot kiss then caressed the cheeks of the student in front of him. jaemin could feel the warm breathe of his teacher that made his lips etched a smile , “so fucking beautiful..” jeno whispered to the latter’s ear as he starts nibbling his earlobe that made jaem squirm in pleasure. jaemin looked at the man in front of him as his eyes screams lust while wrapping his arms around jeno then soon he captured his lips once again but roughly this time.

⎓

⌸ if i pass this quiz,  
will you give me your babies.  
don’t call me crazy ⌸

jaemin doesn’t know where it really started, all he know is that he’s been inside the arms of his teacher while his lips being captured by the latter. the older savours the lips of the student as his hands snaking around his small body. jeno pulled out and starts attacking his neck licking and nibbling it leaving a mark symbolizes the he’s now owned by him only.

the young lad lets out some soft moans as the teacher continued to give attetion to jaemin’s neck. soon the room filled with a ripping sound that made the student gasp softly and land his gaze at the older in front of him with shock in his eyes. jeno just smirked as soon as he sees the reaction of the latter “mine only”.

⎓

⌸ you love me but  
you won’t come save me ⌸

as soon as jaemin closed his locker, he was pinned down so hard at the metal and saw donghyuck from his english class looking so pissed. “look who we have here, the teacher’s pet or should i say the teacher’s sl-“ before donghyuck could continue his words, a fist just landed at his lips making him stumble down in the floor. 

jaemin pants hard as he look at the tanned boy suffering from the hard impact that he did, “you don’t know my story so better shut up lee fucking donghyuck ” the gaze of the young lad land to jeno who was currently watching only and soon walked out leaving him there.

⎓

⌸ you got a wife and kids,  
you see them daily.  
don’t know why,  
you even need me.. ⌸

jaemin stood there quietly as he looked at his love of his life kissing another man. tears starts to prick his eyes as two kids went to hug the both of them that the student assumed to be their kids, he starts to walk away as tears poured out of his eyes.

⎓

⌸ teacher's pet If I'm so special  
why am I secret?  
yeah, why the fuck is that?  
do you regret the things  
we shared that I'll never forget? ⌸

“i don’t get it jeno! i thought you love me, you even told me that you’ll leave him for me” jeno was massaging his temple as he lets out a sigh as he listen to the young lad’s complains. so he stood up and faced him “mr. na” a loud slap sound lingers the room that made jaemin covered his mouth. “i- i didn’t mean it i’m s- sorry” 

jeno raised his hand at the lad that made jaemin shut his eyes off ready for the slap that’ll come soon but instead of a slap a caress in the cheek met his face and soon, his lips were captured by the older that made him let out some inappropriate sounds.

⎓

⌸ well, do you tell me that?  
I know I'm young,  
but my mind is well  
beyond my years ⌸

jaemin soon got dragged from the floor and placed in the table as jeno won’t let go the lips of the latter. the sounds of buttons getting ripped off can be heard along with the sounds that are made by jaemin.

a smirk formed at the lips of an unknown person and soon walk away after witnessing the things his classmate has been doing. he stride his way to the teacher’s faculty to meet the husband of the oh so called faithful and loveable husband of mr. lee renjun.

“mr. lee” called by the latter as soon as he get to the faculty, “donghyuck, what c- can i help you?” the lad smirked at the now nervous teacher because of his existence “oh nothing i just wanna tell you that your oh so called husband is fucking his student” renjun’s eyes widened as soon as he heard the news from him. 

he soon fixed his things and start to stride towards the said room of his husband, but before he could come out he was pinned easily at the wall by his student and starts attacking his lips. the older keeps pushing him away then soon respond as he melt to the rough kisses with the younger, the student pulled out as he chase his breath “renjun please... stay with me” renjun stared at the beautiful set of eyes of the boy infront of him.

“n- no” he pushed donghyuck away and soon runs to the said room leaving a devastated student.

⎓

⌸ i knew this wouldn't last  
but fuck you, don't you leave me here  
teacher's pet If I'm so special  
why am I secret? ⌸

“jeno!” the two stopped their actions as soon as they heard the familiar voice, jeno turned his back to see his crying husband and behind him is lee donghyuck. “i- i can explain please!” jeno throw jaemin away and ran off to his husband leaving the half naked young lad in the room. 

“what a slut” donghyuck left after leaving those words that made jaemin burst out to crying. he should’ve think before doing this stupid thing, he can’t believe it that a straight A and a quiet student would throw his body to the teacher just because of the grades.

⎓

⌸ gimme back my money  
didn't learn in tempting  
honey from you  
except how to lie and cheat  
while inside the sheets ⌸

“i want to transfer mom” jaemin blurted out to break the silence in the table, “what? no your scholarship will be wasted so no” jaemin throw his hands on the table and yell some random words. “mom, you don’t understand what i’ve been through there! please please” he kneeled infront of his mother while begging.

“no you are graduating there” the young lad just cried and went to his room with his shoulders down, all night he was crying so hard that made his mother frown upon hearing his only son crying knowing that something’s up with him.

jeno went to search for jaemin’s existence but failed to find the younger, “looking for him?” his gaze land at donghyuck who’s currently playing with his pen “he’ll be transferred to the other school” that made jeno stood from his seat causing the students to look at him with confusion so he sit back and starts his lesson.

“have you heard about the relationship of a teacher and student at class-a?”

“i heard that the student will be transferred to the orher school”

“i think he’s the topnotcher of our school”

jaemin fastened his pace on the way to his classroom, he can’t bare listening to those students who were talking about a student knowing to himself that he’s the one who they were talking about. 

he got into the dark and empty room except for his english teacher, mr. lee jeno. he said his greeting to the older and went to the back of the classroom, he was just busying his self when a hand landed on his desk that made him looked up to see his teacher looking so pissed.

the younger quickly cuts his eyes off to the teacher and focused on studying. jeno became so pissed with the action of the lad so he drag him by shoulder and pinned him to the wall. “you can’t just leave na jaemin, you must not” jaemin furrowed his eyebrows “why can’t i? i believe that i have rights to do so” the older attacked the lips of the younger then soon got pushed and the hand of the lad lands on the teacher’s cheeks.

“let’s stop this sir, this is stupid we can’t just keep continuing this shit” jaemin sat back to his seat as soon as he got out of the arms of jeno. 

⎓

⌸ stop calling me your bunny  
i won't hop and you don't own me  
do you? I bet you think you do  
well you don't ⌸ 

after the class ended, jeno told jaemin to stay for a while to talk about something that made the students’ eyes focused on him. he just nodded and stay there in his seat and continued studying. as soon as the whole students got out, jeno stride his way to the younger and dragged him to the teacher’s table. jaemin was trying so hard to remove the hands of thr teacher but the grip was too strong making him whimper in pain.

“mr. na” jeno whispered to the ears of the lad as soon as he placed him in the table. the student looked so frustrated at the older so he keeps punching his chest while tears starts rolling down from his eyes, “i can’t do this anymore..” he muttered but jeno just hugged him tight and won’t let go even he was already getting hitted many times.

jeno gripped the shoulder of jaemin that made the younger whimper in pain,the older soon tried to kiss him once again. but failed because his face met the fist of the lad that made him stumble. he was too busy on wiping the blood off his mouth created by jaemin to the point he didn’t notice the boy infront of him puts out a gun from nowhere.

soon a loud bang filled the whole room.

⎓

𝗠𝗔𝗡 𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘𝗗 𝗟𝗘𝗘 𝗝𝗘𝗡𝗢 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗙𝗢𝗨𝗡𝗗 𝗗𝗘𝗔𝗗 𝗔𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗖𝗟𝗔𝗦𝗦𝗥𝗢𝗢𝗠 𝗢𝗙 𝗡𝗘𝗢 𝗨𝗡𝗜𝗩𝗘𝗥𝗦𝗜𝗧𝗬. 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗦𝗧𝗨𝗗𝗘𝗡𝗧𝗦 𝗦𝗧𝗔𝗥𝗧𝗦 𝗧𝗢 𝗔𝗦𝗦𝗨𝗠𝗘 𝗧𝗛𝗔𝗧 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗪𝗔𝗦 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗗𝗢𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗢𝗙 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗦𝗘𝗖𝗥𝗘𝗧 𝗟𝗢𝗩𝗘𝗥 𝗢𝗙 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗦𝗔𝗜𝗗 𝗠𝗔𝗡 𝗡𝗔𝗠𝗘𝗗 𝗡𝗔 𝗝𝗔𝗘𝗠𝗜𝗡 𝗪𝗛𝗢’𝗦 𝗖𝗨𝗥𝗥𝗘𝗡𝗧𝗟𝗬 𝗜𝗡 𝗦𝗘𝗔𝗥𝗖𝗛 𝗕𝗬 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗣𝗢𝗟𝗜𝗖𝗘.

**Author's Note:**

> you can interact or ask me questions at my curious cat! [wh_hcenthusiast](https://curiouscat.qa/wh_hcenthusiasst)


End file.
